Remember Sunday
by Mirror and Darkling
Summary: It happened like this: they spent the day together, they had breakfast, skipped lunch, and after drinking away their troubles, found themselves in an interesting situation. Now one's searching for his soul mate, and the other one's running away. SoRiku.
1. Remember

Remember Sunday

**Author's Note:** Go listen to Remembering Sunday by All Time Low while reading this. Trust me...it makes it sooooo much better. 8DI was debating on whether or not I wanted to post this. I decided to go ahead and give it a shot. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts and its characters.

**Warning:** Mostly cursing - meh.

xxx

**Remember Sunday**

Sora woke that morning feeling horribly cold, but with a feeling of complete satisfaction. The only problem was, he had no idea why...

xxx

They had decided to spend the day together. It had been so long since they had seen each other, so why not hang out for told time's sake? Riku had smiled slightly, and his eyes shined when Sora proposed the idea. The date was set, meeting place affirmed, and all that was left was to wait. When the day finally arrived, neither could control their excitement. They ate at the small cafe, the one they used to go to after school, back when it was Sora, Riku and Kairi. Now-a-days it's Sora and Kairi or Riku and Kairi. Never all three; 'I'm too busy' is the normal excuse.

Sora stuffed two eggs down his throat, just like old times, and Riku munched on wheat toast. Just like old times. They discussed work and the normal (and not so normal) going-ons of life. They never talked about the past, however, and neither Sora nor Riku seemed to mind. They skipped lunch, having had a late breakfast, and later that night they found themselves at the local bar. They were welcomed with open arms and the first round was free...

Sora recalls the image of a grinning Riku pulling him up the stairs, flushed and panting, towards a comfortable bed, but surely that is just his imagination.

xxx

Sora woke that morning feeling horribly cold, but with a feeling of complete satisfaction. The only problem was, he had no idea why...

But he knows he's fucked up.

xxx

Kairi's call comes in around 2 o'clock, three days later. Sora manages to pick up after two rings and mumbles a "lo?"

"Have you talked to Riku lately?"

"Not since Sunday," Sora said. It was now, of course, Wednesday.

"...Are you still asleep?" She sounded annoyed.

"Maybe." He hadn't been able to shake the feeling of having messed something up since Monday morning. Spending hours lying in bed seemed to be the only solution in Sora's mind.

"Well, get your act together," Kairi told him. "Because Riku hasn't shown up for work at all this week."

And she hung up on his "what?".

Rolling out of bed and making himself presentable was surprisingly easy, considering how long he had laid there with the pillow over his head. Dead to the world. He sent a small prayer up for Kairi, thanking whoever was up there for sending him a friend who knew how to give him a good kick in the pants, and set off to find out why Riku was ditching work.

Getting into his apartment was harder than he expected. After several minutes of pounding on his best friend's door, Riku's next door neighbor peeked out from behind their door and politely told him that Riku had left to visit family. They closed the door before Sora could speak.

Sora reported back to Kairi, who seemed concerned. Sora would have been too, but his head was still a bit fuzzing from spending so much time asleep. She took pity on him and bought coffee for them at that same little cafe Riku and him had eaten at on Sunday. She sipped on her coffee in silence, while he didn't everything he could to make noise. Finally,

"I think I fucked up."

Kairi lowered her cup from her mouth, where he had just been about to take a sip, and arched a fine eyebrow. "How?" she asked softly, and Sora sighed and pouted.

"I don't know, but I know I did something. We got drunk. Riku wouldn't leave without telling one of us, you know? What if I did something? Said something that offended him? Kairi...what if -"

Kairi quickly cut off his rambling with a hand to his mouth. Sora mumbled a sorry under his breath, and she sat back.

"I don't know, Sora," she tried to smile. "But I think you need to think back on what you _do_ remember. I'm worried about Riku, and anything that can explain why he left without a word can help."

She squeezed his hand softly, dropped a couple of bills on the table, and left Sora to think.

xxx

The next time Sora went to Riku's apartment, he was supposedly sick.

xxx

It had been nearly three weeks since Sora had last seen Riku, and both he and Kairi were getting worried. They tried to call, but after listening to his voice mail ("Hey, it's Riku. I'm either busy or don't want to talk to you, so leave a message and I might call you back.") for the sixth time, they gave up.

Even after all this time, Sora still didn't remember anything that might have caused Riku's absense. Just a devillish grin and a tug on his hand, up the stairs, into the bedroom. He didn't dare mention it to Kairi, but every time she asked, Sora almost gave in and told her. He wasn't exactly sure how she would take it. Kairi had always been a rather understanding person, but this...even Sora himself was afraid to admit it had actually happened. There was something, a feeling, in the pit of his stomach, he didn't quite understand it, but the more he thought about it, Sora began to believe that whatever that devillish grin meant...it had caused Riku to ignore their calls.

Kairi seemed to realize this, and she linked arms with him one day after she had gotten off work and took him back to that cafe and gave him a coffee to mull over.

"Riku..." she began, and didn't speak after that. Sora looked up from his untouched coffee to look at her. Her expression was soft.

"Riku," she continued in a much stronger voice. "Riku really cared about you, Sora. So...if you did something...if you _both_ did something, I hope it doesn't ruin your friendship." She paused, as if considering something.

Sora couldn't find his tongue and waited in silence. "You guys are my best friends, and I care about you. But Riku _really_ cares, Soa, and I hope you fix whatever you 'fucked up'."

This time, Sora was the first to leave the cafe.

xxx

Riku's phone still went directly to voice mail when Sora tried it. His neighbor was still giving vague explainations. Sora couldn't stop thinking about what Kairi had said.

xxx

"Sora! Hey Sora!"

He turned to meet an excited brunette and a smiling blonde. Selphie and Tidus had been his friends for a while, and though they weren't as close to him as Riku and Kairi were, they were still great for a laugh. "Hey Selphie. Tidus," Sora greeted brightly, grinning. "Been to the beach again?" he asked, taking in their appearance.

Selphie bobbed her head, wet hair slapping against her cheeks. "Mhmm...just came back from an afternoon swim."

"We don't see much of you anymore," Tidus added.

Sora scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I've been busy."

"Even Riku?"

_Riku..._

"Yeah...even Riku."

"Surprised I don't see you together as much," Selphie teased. "It was always you and Riku for everything."

"Fighting, racing, swimming." Tidus was nodding in agreement.

"He always seemed happier with Sora," Selphie commented, as if Sora wasn't standing right in front of her. I didn't matter anyway, cause Sora was mumbling a quick 'good bye, talk later' and taking off down the street before Selphie had even finished.

It had all seemed to fall into place.

When Sora got to Riku's place the door actually opened.

A young women stepped out of the apartment, pushing boxes out of the way. "Can I help you?" she asked, and she sounded tired. Moving tended to make one tired, Sora figured. And he frowned.

"It's only been a month...a month and a half. When did you...?"

The women was confused - Sora didn't blame her, he was too - and pushed blonde hair away from her forehead. Realization slowly passed over her features,a nd she smiled softly and said, "You must be Sora. I've got something for you. From Riku - said he wouldn't have time to deliver it before he moved."

_Moved._

She slipped inside for a moment and reappeared with a folded piece of paper. The women pressed it into Sora's hand, squeezed his arm and went back into Riku's old - her new - apartment.

The door shut with a click.

Sora stumbled backward. Blinked. Opened the note.

_Hey Sora. I guess you met Namine. She's a nice girl._

_I'm not going to make anymore excuses, Sora. I wasn't as drunk as I seemed Sunday night. Another thing I'm better at you, I suppose, is holding my alcohol. Anyway, I got what I wanted. You probably don't remember, but I'm okay with that. I guess._

_I'm not coming back, Sora. I've done something that not even you should be able to forgive me for; I don't think I want your forgiveness. I know I'm not making sense._

_Don't try to find me, Sora. Just remember Sunday._

_-Riku_

xxx

"I'm not coming back, I've done something so terrible,

I'm terrified to speak but you'd expect that from me.

I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt,

Now the rain is just washing you out of my hair, and out of my mind.

Keeping an eye on the world, so many thousands of feet off the ground.

I'm over you now, I'm at home int he clouds,

towering over your heads."

Remembering Sunday, All Time Low

xxx

Sora figured...he might as well go home.

xxx

**Author's Note:** -rolls over and dies-

If there are any mistakes...I'll deal with them later. Dx


	2. Sunday

Remember Sunday

**Author's Note:** I hate you all. Dx I didn't plan on continuing Remember Sunday, BUT HERE'S YOUR CHAPTER.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I wish I owned Riku.

**Warning:** Go away. Just read your story. Dx

**xxx**

**Sunday, Remembered**

Two. Months. Life was still normal. Selphie and Tidus still went to the beach. Kairi still dropped by and had coffee with him. Sora still worked. Life was still normal…just without Riku…

xxx

It was Kairi who kick started him into action. He was lucky to have a friend like her. Sometimes.

She was poking him in the side that morning and didn't pause until Sora surrendered and rolled over to face her. Kairi could be very patient when she wanted to, but it was clear that she had something to say and she wanted his full, undivided attention. Sora grunted. She offered him a little smile – forced, Sora knew she missed Riku too – and dragged him into a sitting position.

"I have never known you to give up that easily, Sora." He knew what she was talking about. Riku. Gone. He hadn't bothered on searching for him.

"The letter…"

An eyebrow arched, and then Kairi frowned. Sora received a pinch in reply. "I know about the letter. I also know Riku. Don't give up so easily. Riku…he…" She didn't continue, only shook her head. And just as she had let herself in, she let herself out.

xxx

If there was one thing she knew about her boys, it was that they were stubborn. Boys will be boys, she supposed, and normally she left them to their own devices and let them learn from their mistakes, but this…this was just ridiculous. She had known about Riku's feelings down their shorter male companion. And yeah, she knew that Sora felt the same way even if he hadn't realized it himself. He was always a bit slow in realizing the obvious. Sometimes she wondered how she put up with them. The answer wasn't hard to find; they were her boys, and she cared about them.

Riku's letter, it pissed Kairi off; it was obvious to her that Riku was hiding, afraid to stand up and take responsibility for his actions. Hiding was something Riku was good at; if she remembered correctly, Sora…Sora was good at finding.

Kairi allowed herself to smile while leaving Sora's house that morning. She knew her boys would be together soon enough, even if Sora didn't realize it.

xxx

As it turned out, Namine was an artist.

Sora figured the first place to start looking would be Riku's old place. Now that he's looking, he doesn't know why it took him so damn long. He understood everything now - hadn't told anybody of course - but he realized what had happened, why it had happened. Sora wanted it to happen again. So he went to Namine, and he asked her if she knew anything.

She was cleaning paint brushes in her kitchen sink, and she tossed a glance in the direction of the couch, where Sora was perched, staring at a stain in the corner near the TV. It used to hold a table and a single coaster, because Sora's chair used to sit _right next to it_, and he'd eat there whenever he visited. The stain was gray now, but it used to be purple from spilt grape soda. Sora had spazzed but Riku had just laughed and threw a towel at his face. Sora wondered why the stain was still there…

"Sora?"

He was jerked from his thoughts, and threw a goofy grin in the blonde's direction. "What? I'm sorry, what did you say?"

She grinned. "I asked how long have you known Riku?"

Sora hunched his shoulders. "Forever," he breathed.

Namine let out a hum and dumped her brushes in a jar to dry, wiped her hands, then sat down beside him. "If…if you don't mind me asking, what did the letter say?"

Sora stared at her for a long moment, and she blushed under his gaze and began to apologize, but Sora cut her off with a shake of his head. "No, it's fine. It's just; I didn't even know he was moving. There was no address or explanation (actually, there had been, but Sora wasn't about to reveal that to a stranger), but Kairi and I really miss him, you know? So, if you know anything, can you please tell me?"

Namine stared at him for a long moment in return, reached out to give his arm a squeeze, then stood and disappeared into the back. She came back with a single piece of paper, which she folded into his hand with a very secretive smile and an "I didn't give it to you, got it?" and then she shooed him out the door.

It was a phone number. Sora didn't recognize it.

xxx

Kairi was fuming.

"He _changed_ his number!"

"It explains a lot," Sora commented lightly.

Kairi was not amused. "He changed. His. Number! I can't believe him! He better hope I don't get a hold of him! Moving away without telling us is one thing, but changing his number so there was no way to contact him? I'll murder him!"

Kairi could be scary when she wanted to be…

xxx

It rang twice.

"Hello?"

Sora didn't know what to say, wasn't even sure he could form a sentence. His breath had caught in his throat just at the sound of Riku's voice. Kairi was scrambling madly, flailing and hand reaching for the phone pressed against his ear. He held her back with one hand.

"If this is -"

"Hey, Riku," Sora chirped, finally finding his voice. "Just calling to let you know you're an asshole, and Kairi's gonna murder you if she sees you."

He hung up before he could hear Riku's response. Kairi seemed pleased.

"Well, at least he got a fair warning. I swear, when I see that boy, he'll wish he hadn't taught me to use that wooden sword…"

Sora let her rant, not really listening. Tossing the phone over his shoulder, he fell back on the couch with a loud sigh and rubbed his hands over his face.

"Sora?"

Sane Kairi was back; Sora lifted his head to look at her. She was sitting cross legged on the floor by the TV, chewing on the inside of her lip. "You know he loves you, right?"

Sora grinned at her. "Yeah, Kai, I know."

She grinned back. "Good – so, when you drag him back, you'd better get all the hugs and kisses out of the way quick, 'cause he's going down."

Sora laughed. "So you've said, Kairi, so you've said…"

xxx

It was actually Riku who called back two days later. He sounded weary.

"Hey, Sora."

"Hey."

There was silence. Sora shifted. He heard Riku sigh.

"You got my letter, didn't you?"

"Yes, and I didn't appreciate it."

"You weren't supposed to…"

Sora scoffed. "Oh, I know. Dammit, Riku, why didn't you talk to me? We could have solved this without you moving."

"Could we?"

Riku was maddening.

"Yeah, Riku," Sora said softly. "We could have; if you had just talked to me, maybe you would have realized how I felt about everything."

Riku didn't reply.

"Can you just come home?" Sora finally asked.

"So Kairi can murder me?" There was a snort. "I don't think so."

At least he was joking, Sora thought with a smile. "Well, yeah," he said slowly. "But I thought we could give 'us' another go."

He hung up again; this time on Riku's choked out laughter.

xxx

"Turn right here," Kairi mumbled, leaning forward in her seat to peer at the street signs. "Yes, this is it." She scanned the rows of apartments, pointed to the one at the very end. "That one!"

So, many Riku wouldn't exactly be pleased to see that Sora had brought his would be executioner with him, but Sora figured Kairi was Riku's best friend and deserved to see him, too. They'd received a call from their silver haired friend a week after their first phone call, and Riku had simply read off directions to his new apartment. It wasn't as large as the one back on the Island, but the furniture was familiar. Sora couldn't help but curl up in his chair when Riku let them inside.

It was awkward for maybe a moment, and then Kairi stood and punched him in the arm. "You jerk! No phone calls, no advance notice; you might have been trying to avoid Sora after what happened - and don't look at me like that, I _know all_! – but that didn't mean you had to avoid me." She punched him once more for good measure then plopped back down on the sofa with her arms crossed, a glare directed in Sora's direction. The silent command was easy to read:

_Go talk to him_.

Sora sighed and did as he was bid, dragging Riku into the kitchen.

"You got off lucky."

Riku winced, rubbing his arm where Kairi punched him and nodded. "I expected a lot more yelling."

To be honest, Sora had too. "She just wants to fix this." He motioned between the two of them. "Whatever this is," he added as an afterthought because really, after what had happened, _what_ were they? Friends? Lovers? "She's still mad, though. You've done some pretty stupid things, Riku (he couldn't exactly name any at the moment…), but this has to be the stupidest. Did you really thinking running away was going to solve your problem?"

Riku leaned back against the counter and crossed his arm. His eyes were dark, narrow. "It seemed like the best thing at the moment. How could you forgive me, knowing what you know?"

Sora shrugged. "I dunno," he drawled. "I thought friends were supposed to forgive each other."

He was breaking Riku down, Sora could tell. His eyes were softening, his shoulders were slumping. This had to be the first fight that Sora was going to win. He pressed onward. "Jeeze, Riku, I thought you were the smart one," Sora teased. "You know how we're going to fix this mess?"

Riku's eyebrow rose. "How?" He was smiling lightly, playing along. It was a good sign. Riku hadn't totally given up on them. Sora wondered if that was even possible.

It was obviously wasn't going to magically fix itself, and the past wasn't going to magically be forgotten. Riku had to know that Sora wasn't going to judge him for it. "Well, first off…you have to know that I forgive you, okay?" That wasn't all, though; Riku might have needed to hear that Sora forgave him, but Sora knew what he _wanted _him to do, and it was something Sora wanted to do as well. It was something he wanted to do for two months, ever since he first realized everything. "And also…"

He dragged Riku forward for a kiss.

It was light but just right. Sweet and perfect, and only lasting a couple of seconds; he was drawing back, but Riku was having none of that. He drew Sora back for a searing kiss that reminded him of alcohol tainted breath and soft sheets.

Sora's arms hung limply by his side, too shocked to do anything with them, but Riku's hands cradled his face, thumbs rubbing soothing circles on the underside of his jaw. Finally, Sora moved, twisting fingers into silver hair. He moved his lips hesitantly against Riku's, light brushes that quickly turned into more. It was a rush. Riku pressed closer, harder, and when they drew back they could still feel each other's breath ghosting across each other's mouths.

Riku swallowed hard. Sora uncurled his fingers from his hair, but did not draw away.

It was a start.

Sora grinned happily.

xxx

Two. Months. Life was still normal. Selphie and Tidus still went to the beach. Kairi still dropped by and had coffee with him. Sora still worked. Life was still normal…and he had Riku...

xxx

**Author's Note: **I really hope you enjoyed. I'm rather proud of how quickly I got this out, considering I never intended on writing this in the first place. XD This is for those of you who reviewed and wanted more.

I also enjoyed writing Kairi's part. XD

REVIEW?


End file.
